Most of the remote controllers for present prevailing aircraft models have similar mechanical structures and joystick arrangements. FIG. 1A schematically illustrates a structure of such remote controller 100. A body 10 is configured with two joysticks 11a, 12a on the right and left respectively, with each joystick being able to be manipulated in the forth, back, right, and left directions. However, the manipulation modes for remote controllers are classified into an Asian Mode (also referred to as Mode 1, or generally as “Japanese-hand”) and an American Mode (also referred to as Mode 2, or generally as “American-hand”) due to historical reasons.
Mode 1 is widely utilized by aircraft model amateurs in Asian countries. FIG. 2A schematically illustrates the manipulation mode of Mode 1. The forth-back movements of a first joystick 11a on the right are used to control the momentum of the remote-controlled model, which is referred to as a throttle and defined as Channel 3. The right-left movements of the first joystick on the right are used to control the lateral of the model helicopter (or to control the ailerons of the model for a fixed-wing model aircraft), which is defined as Channel 1. While the forth-back movements of a second joystick 12a on the left are used to control the forward or backward of the model helicopter (or to control the elevator for a fixed-wing aircraft to cause the aircraft to dive or climb), which is defined as Channel 2. The right-left movements of the second joystick 12a on the left are used to control the head orientation of the model helicopter (or a rudder of a fixed-wing aircraft), which is defined as Channel 4.
Most American users prefer Mode 2. FIG. 1B and FIG. 2B schematically illustrate the manipulation mode of Mode 2. As that in Mode 1, in Mode 2, the right-left movements of the joystick 11b on the right are also used to control the lateral of the model helicopter (or to control the ailerons of the model for a fixed-wing aircraft), which is defined as Channel 1; and the right-left movements of the joystick 12b on the left are also used to control the head orientation of the model aircraft (or a rudder of a fixed-wing aircraft), which is defined as Channel 4. However, unlike Mode 1, in Mode 2, the forth-back movements of the joystick 11b on the right are used to control the forward or backward (or elevator) of the model helicopter, which is defined as Channel 2; and the forth-back movements of the joystick 12b on the left are used to control the momentum, which is defined as Channel 3. In other words, the objects controlled by the forth-back movements exchange with each other in Mode 1 and Mode 2, i.e., the positions of Channel 2 and Channel 3 are exchanged.
While in the Europe, users employ the remote controllers of both Mode 1 and Mode 2 for aircraft models.
Since the Europe and America, as well as the Asia all have huge markets, the remote controllers of both modes are under heavy market demand. Manufacturers are required to produce remote controllers of different modes for different markets, which is disadvantageous for mass production and cost reduction. Meanwhile it is inconvenient for European vendors, especially that every country has a few users who use remote controllers of a mode different from the majority. In an international communication scene, technical communications is hindered due to different manipulation modes. Therefore, the industry expects a remote controller with both manipulation modes, which requires the remote controller to switch between the two modes.
Currently, some manufacturers provide the mode switch function for remote controllers. For example, a small switch may be used to select Mode 1 or Mode 2 in which the remote controller to operate. However, such mode switch function merely exchanges electric positions (i.e., exchanges the positions of Channel 2 and Channel 3), it is impossible to modify the internal mechanical structure of a remote controller merely by a small switch, since the manipulation of the throttle is different from that of the elevator. The standard joystick for a throttle starts to move from the bottom, continuously pushing the momentum of the model from zero power until the maximum power on the top. The joystick mechanism has damping more or less, which enables the joystick to retain at any position within the manipulation range. It retains at this position even though the hand is off from the joystick for the throttle, thereby keeping the power of the model momentum at a level controlled by the throttle joystick, and maintaining a stable flying state. However, the joystick for the elevator of Channel 2 manipulates in a forward or backward direction from a regress position at the middle. The joystick for the elevator is always under a regress elastic force, and will return back to the middle automatically once the hand is off. The two different types of manipulations are achieved by different internal mechanical structures of the joysticks. The remote controller with the positions of the electric signals being switched merely by a mode switch would not comply with the requirements of the standard if the mechanical structure of the remote controller does not change, since the left and right joysticks with different mechanical structures are at the former positions. In practice, the manipulations would be difficult and may cause flying accidents. To enable the current remote controllers being switchable between the two manipulation modes which comply with the requirements of the standard, it is more important to change the internal mechanical structure of the remote controller, in addition to switching the electric signals. However, the modification of the mechanical structure requires opening the housing of the remote controller, disassembling the joystick mechanism within the remote controller, and reassembling the corresponding switched parts according to the intended mode of the controller. This reconstruction has a high technique requirement and is very difficult for ordinary users. As can be seen, although the current remote controllers almost have a mode switch function, it is very difficult or complex for users to change the manipulation modes in practice.